


亮仓 裙下游戏

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 女装1下





	亮仓 裙下游戏

“锦户先生，想要什么呢？”

冰箱嗡嗡响个不停。

锦户像是听不见似的把脑袋靠在冰箱门上了好一会儿，才打开来拿出果汁倒进杯子。

“锦户先生？”

客厅传来询问的声音，锦户这才匆匆忙忙地走出来杯子放到对方面前。像是完成任务般松了口气，眼神不着痕迹地在对方的裙与腿上扫过。

眼前的女孩穿着过短的裙子，制服下的身躯另锦户浮想联翩，分明是再可爱不过双马尾，却像个成熟的果实待人摘取。

“忘了自我介绍，我叫仓子。”仓子歪了歪头，“谢谢锦户先生搭救我，不然那个色鬼不知道会把我怎么样呢……”

明明还是春天，锦户却觉得热得不行。

“没事，举手之劳。”

“为了感谢您。”仓子露出一个很可爱的笑容，眨巴眨巴眼睛显示真诚，“锦户先生可以随意提一个要求，只要我能完成就好。”

一句话梗在锦户的喉咙，他不知道那个想法已叫他眼神里发光，说出话来确实有些哑。

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”仓子郑重地点头，顿了一会儿，“锦户先生，想要什么呢？”

如此锦户也不再遮掩，目光热切地看着仓子。

“那请仓子小姐，撩起裙子。”

少女的表情一瞬间凝固了，紧接着被嫌恶的感情淹没，下巴微微抬起不屑溢于言表。“真是和脏狗别无二致呢，锦户先生。”

啊、就是这样。这分明是唾弃的话叫锦户兴奋地简直颤抖，欲望在体内膨胀开，来克制不住地想要扭动身体磨蹭身下。想要更多……

“啧。”仓子再无之前纯真的模样，像对待垃圾一样皱起眉看着一脸渴望的锦户，像个下一秒就要砍下臣子头颅的女王，“真恶心。”

可又转念间粉舌舔过唇角，拿出一副无奈的口气。“啊，真拿你这色狗狗没办法呢。”

修长的手撩起了短裙，锦户有些贪婪地享受眼前的景色:与清纯制服大相径庭的黑色蕾丝包裹住那片私密地带，肉感的腿根在衬托下格外白皙叫人想好好蹂躏一番。涨红了的阴茎显得有些可怜，前端流下的液体濡湿了一片把蕾丝内裤搞得皱巴巴，太过色情。

“仓子”脸上却是嫌恶的模样，眉尖挑起，仿佛下一秒就要用圆润的脚趾踩过锦户的脸。不知这种模样正中锦户下怀。

像看垃圾一样的表情，下面却湿得一塌糊涂。

锦户差点跪倒仓子面前去舔那双被包裹在白袜中的双足，却也想用性器狠狠磨蹭过仓子腿根的软肉把那里染得一片红色。性器勃起把宽松的家居裤都撑出一个弧度。

如果被这样坐在脸上也好……

“诶，这是什么丑东西啊？”仓子又像是天使般开口询问，不失优雅地脱下拖鞋，抬起漂亮的腿隔着袜子按在坐在椅子上的锦户的裆部，然后似是出于好奇地左右推揉着，袜子显示出脚趾可爱的形状。

“锦户先生你看，我的袜子上纹了猫咪呢，可爱吗？”

锦户根本无暇回答，性器上传来的一波波快感冲上大脑，加上仓子对他的口头凌虐使他更加兴奋，只是露出沉醉的表情“啊啊”地喘着气。

没等到回答，仓子露出不高兴的表情，脚上加重了动作叫锦户吃痛。“喂，主人在问你话呢！狗狗的回答呢？”

仓子侮辱性的问话和疼痛让锦户反而更加愉悦，仰起脖子承受着一切，同时不忘回答来表示对主人的臣服，“非常可爱……。”

“乖。”仓子刚表现满意，却玩腻了似的站起身来，面对不解的锦户脱掉自己已经湿哒哒的内裤，跨坐到锦户的身上。“给你点奖励。”

扯开锦户宽松的家居裤，仓子握住了锦户的性器，那玩意儿早已经精神十足了。仓子眯着眼睛用手上下揉着，时不时磨蹭过铃口。可这下锦户不一味听从了，伸出手把仓子的阴茎和自己的靠在一起撸动，两人的体液很快把锦户的手变得黏糊糊的。锦户的手法太好，仓子根本没法抵挡，嚣张的气焰被浇灭脸上一片潮红，津液从无意识张开的嘴角流下扯出一条淫靡的轨迹。

“表情好漂亮……”虽说夺走了主动权，其实锦户也无理智而言了，只是凭着本能做出行动。他凑上去像条大狗舔去满脸迷茫的仓子嘴边的津液，吻上那漂亮的脖颈留下一个个痕迹。仓子的脊背微微向后弯去，双腿坦诚地大张着露出裙下风光还不住地往锦户身上蹭着，腿上的软肉偶尔夹住锦户的阴茎让人爽得头皮发麻，锦户用手颇不留情地揉着仓子丰腴的屁股。

“呜……”细软的声音从仓子唇瓣间溜出，锦户循着打开对方的唇间同小舌纠缠，发出啧啧水声。空出的一只手沾了点两人的体液向仓子的后穴探去，仓子的内壁很紧很热但锦户几乎没怎么费功夫就进入了两根手指，缓慢地来回抽插着。终是一吻结束的时候，三根手指全都在仓子的后穴里耀武扬威了，顶着瘙痒的那点让仓子在一声尖叫中射了出来。

“裙子都脏了呢……”锦户嘟嚷了一声，确实仓子的短裙上被沾到了白浊而他的下体也好不到哪里去，各种各样的体液打湿了他的耻毛纠结成一团，淫乱不堪。

仓子微微喘着气从刚才的失去神中恢复过来，想要挣脱却被锦户牢牢地环住了腰。主人高高在上的气势不再，他有些嗔怒地瞪着眼前人:“你要做什么？”

“我要做什么……”下一秒仓子就被整个人托起，惊慌失措中他抓住锦户的背，于是一不小心被推上餐桌，蔷薇色穴口抵上锦户的阴茎可怜兮兮地收缩着，双腿几乎完全挂在了对方身上，一副诱人的甜点模样。一双手色情地摸过他的大腿根还狠狠地捏了一些那块软肉，仓子心跳加速，锦户靠到他耳边似是柔情地舔过耳垂，回答了他的问题。

“当然是满足主人。”


End file.
